Ardently Yours
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Canon Fix Fest Prompt: Please save Remus - so I did. During the battle of Hogwarts Narcissa is faced with a choice, side with Bellatrix who has hurt her child enough since her escape from Azkaban, or side with Remus and her niece? For a mother, the choice was easier than she thought, though she could not save Tonks, she did manage to rescue Remus and, later, they fell in love.
1. Tell Me How You Met

**AN:** This is a short story and will be uploaded in one day increments. All characters and world settings are JK Rowlings and Warner Bros. I own not a penny from writing this.

* * *

 **Fancast:**

 **Ewan McGregor:** Remus Lupin

 **Joely Richardson:** Narcissa Malfoy

 **Young Narcissa:** Dakota Blue Richards

* * *

 **Ardently Yours**

Alpha love goes to Naomi Wagner, Beta love goes to Janette Thursby Scott

 **PROMPT** : Remus' death... please let him survive the battle!

 **Pairing** : Remus Lupin/Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

 **Tell Me How You Met...**

10 year old Teddy J Lupin was sitting on the rug playing with his younger siblings before they had to be put to bed by Kreacher, who had decided to re attach himself due to his loyalty to Narcissa. The elf led a sulking 9 year old girl, twin girls and another boy to their bedrooms after their parents said goodnight to each of them in turn. Teddy was promised a later bedtime to allow him to accustom himself to Hogwarts hours so it would not be such a shock.

His mother, an elegant witch, blonde and beautiful – stared into his father's eyes with warmth. His father a sandy-haired werewolf by the name of Remus John Lupin smiled equally dotingly on the witch sitting in the seat that was situated five feet away from the the spot on the carpet Teddy chose to sit in. This was the time when he knew he should remain silent. His father was rarely happy when his younger children were out of his sight.

It had been a busy day. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Lucius had arrived with their increasing brood. His older step-brother Draco and his lovely wife Luna had come with their two beautifully ethereal blonde children. He maintained his party trick of changing his nose into that of a pig to make the younger children laugh. When he felt his parents were gazing rather too long at each other he coughed.

He loved his mother when she blushed. He adored it when his father coughed and shuffled his feet with embarrassment.

"All right," he stated tucking his legs underneath him on the rug as he unwrapped a chocolate frog. The card dropped out and it was his Godfather – Harry. He had hundreds of him, he was hoping to sell them, in order to use the money for one of his Aunt's charities. "I want to know how you two met, fell in love and wound up with me!"

"It is a long story," Remus said quietly. The boy used to stop asking when his father used those words but he was not going to be put off any longer.

"So," Teddy shrugged. "It's Saturday, it is only 7 o'clock. I think you can tell me before my bedtime."

Narcissa, his mother sighed and took Remus' hand in hers: "There is a saying, Remus," she said. "Curiosity killed the cat, if we do not tell him, he will only find out the truth from others at Hogwarts and in the History lessons."

"I suppose," he sighed. "Go ahead," he waved his hand. "Tell him the story, I am too tired to be story-teller tonight."

Teddy was excited. His mother was excellent at telling stories, second only to his Godfather Harry. Bright blue eyes sparkled like sapphires as the story began shaping itself in his imaginative mind. He changed his eye colour to that of his mother.

"Teddy," she sighed. "Do you know about... The Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Aunty Hermione told me about a big, bad, naughty wizard who thought he was so much better than anyone else, all cause he was Slytherin's Hair."

Remus chuckled: "Heir," he corrected his excitable son.

"Air!" Teddy said.

They decided to leave semantics until a later time. Teddy had decided to sit on the chair opposite his mother, so he could listen in comfort

"Aunty Hermione was correct," Narcissa said regarding how seriously his demeanour had had suddenly become. He looked so much like his cousin-come-step-brother, that she felt tears spring to her eyes as she remembered Draco at this or the same age. How hers and Lucius choices had ruined his innocence. "This wizard was Slytherin's many times great great grandson. When he found this out he waged war against all those he did not think were worthy of being taught magic."

"The ones who weren't Slytherins Hairs," Teddy said solemnly.

"Yes," Narcissa said. "Salazar Slytherin came from a desperate time. A time when the fear of Muggles infiltrating our world was not imaginary but real. Oh so real. Muggleborns were considered with distrust. Rowena somewhat shared Salazar's beliefs but still felt it prudent and wise to teach them, so they may fall in love with our world too much to betray... Some of his kith and kin were pretenders to Salazar's throne. Then, as time progressed, so did Muggles. Science made them less fearful of Magic. Tom Riddle, though, decided he should be the one to continue what his ancestor started oh so long ago.

This obsession made him create his army. They were called Death Eaters, they decided to rid the world of people like Aunty Hermione."

"Why? Aunty Hermione is clever and kind!"

"There were people who decided to make their own army. They called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. Led by the only wizard Tom was scared of, that wizard's name was Albus Dumbledore. He was Headmaster at Hogwarts for a very long time.

Two members of this Order decided to get married. They had a brave child called Harry. Harry grew up resilient, stubborn, hot-headed, and loyal. He made friends with Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron. Time and again the trio thwarted the Death Eaters and Tom."

"Go Aunty Hermione!" said Teddy with smug satisfaction that his favourite witch beside his mother was a defeater of evil, "but this does not answer why you two fell in love. Were you Order members too?"

"No, Teddy," Narcissa said. "I was neither a Death Eater or an Order Member. I was _married_ to a Death Eater."

Teddy turned to Remus, his eyes turned to black: "You were a..."

"No Teddy," Remus said reaching out to his son. "I was an Order member."

"But mum said..."

"Teddy," Narcissa sighed. "I think it is time I tell you," she offered a sheepish smile to her husband. "I am not your real mother. Your birth mother died in the battle – your _real_ mother was another strong, brave witch. Your real mother is the reason you can Metamorph because she was one as well."

"I don't understand," Teddy said switching accusing glances between his parents.

"Teddy, once upon a time I was married to Uncle Lucius – who was a Death Eater," Teddy paled as he glanced at the ceiling suddenly worried for his siblings.

"But he's married to Aunty Hermione, is she in any danger?"

"No, Teddy," Narcissa said. "Uncle Lucius loves Aunty Hermione very much. He won't harm her or allow her out of his sight. Though it was not always so... you see, Teddy, Draco is your step-brother because I am his mother, we have not lied to you about that but, we have been economical with the truth. His father is Lucius."

"I always wondered why Draco calls him senior."

"We did not wish to confuse you, or the children he has now (and continues to have) with Hermione. I retained the title of mother. After much deliberation Lucius decided to allow Draco to call him Senior."

"So, my real mother," Teddy turned to Remus with wide tear filled eyes the darkest shade of brown. "D-didn't s-she l-love m-me s-so s-she w-want-ed t-to die?"

"No!" Remus leapt up, crossed the room and hugged Teddy fiercely. Tears rolling down his own cheeks. "No," he soothed by stroking Teddy's hair now mousy brown hair. "Dora, she loved you, adored you – she read to you whilst you were in her womb, she ate all the foods you seemed to want her to eat and she named you after her own father."

"S-so w-why..."

"I had a sister," Narcissa sighed. "Another sister," before Teddy pointed out he knew about Aunty Andromeda. "Andromeda was Dora's mother. So, yes, that makes me your adoptive mother and great aunt."

"When you said long I thought you meant story length, I didn't think you meant complicated."

Narcissa laughed a little: "I suppose it does seem like three separate stories in one, does it not?"

"A bit."

"All right," Narcissa sighed. "I suppose we had best describe it in separate parts, until you have attained full understanding of each – I shall start with the tale of the three sisters..."

* * *

 **AN** : This was my other entry to the Beyond The Book Fanfiction Nook Canon Fix Fest Prompt entry. It has been pointed out that Teddy sounds a bit younger than 10 but my excuse is that he is on an adrenalin rush due to being around all his favourite people, he is the oldest of the kids and therefore over the day sort of slipped back into younger years due to being overly tired by hanging out with the younger ones and he is speaking at 80mph. If I chose to continue this then I will make him more mature obviously.


	2. The Tale of the Three Sisters

**AN** : Thank you **Marci** for your review. As always JK's world we play in it.

* * *

Narcissa tells Teddy a brief overview of her upbringing. Teddy's reaction and initial thoughts.

* * *

 **Ardently Yours**

 **The Tale of the Three Sisters...**

In a lovely big house there once lived a happily married couple with three beautiful daughters. They were called in order of age: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. They were happy in their childhood bubble growing up and playing games, although Bella's were crueller than most. The sisters loved each other and wanted for nothing.

They were all powerful witches and all sorted into Slytherin house that made their parents, Cygnus and Druella, proud. Bellatrix was always happy in herself, her status and took the name of Slytherin house in her stride. Despising those who were not of her class or of her blood status, anything less was considered unacceptable. She was a leader of her time.

She was often praised for her beauty, intellect and also her dark wit. She held court wherever she went. If a witch had problems with boys in Slytherin, Bella was the one to knock the moronic wizard into place. If a wizard wished to make another witch jealous she obliged by going to Hogsmeade with them. She gained favour and respect wherever she trod. If Bella was seen wearing something, the week after most of Hogwarts population were sporting a variation of Bella's fashion choice.

The middle sister was more quiet and thoughtful. Even though she bore more similarity to Bellatrix than Narcissa in looks. She tempered hers with kind smiles matching them with warm gazes. As a Prefect, she was kind and often assisted first years, with both advice and homework.

As was usual and necessary at that time Andromeda found herself betrothed to a wizard via an arrangement between friends. This wizard was a vision of such handsomeness and wealth that everyone assumed it was customary to offer lavish gifts. The summer holiday between her sixth and seventh year, she came home and told her father that she'd had, her eyes opened – that she met someone at Hogwarts.

This someone was a Muggleborn, like Aunty Hermione. He stole her heart. They were constantly seen with each other in her final year at Hogwarts. Then she took off with him to live with his Muggle parents. Due to her rebellion Andromeda was blasted off of the family tree on that day by the girls nasty aunt Walburga. She bore two sons – who both died protecting those they loved.

No one was meant to speak of Andromeda, except in the darkest terms possible, as she gave birth to a child – the child was blasted off of the tree for simply being born of a blood-traitor and a muggleborn Hufflepuff. In spite of being relegated to persona-non-grata within the family, Nymphadora Tonks did well at Hogwarts going on to become an Auror.

The mischievous scamp impressed people often with her talent. Metamorphmagi are rare within the Wizarding community. This was a little known Black skill from the dark and dangerous times when we needed to develop magicks to hide away from Muggles. Nymphadora was your mother, Teddy, Narcissa's eyes misted over with solemn regret over not ever getting to truly know her niece.

Now, Narcissa sighed, we come to me.

The third sister was as blonde as the summer's sun shining down on a field of golden wheat. Eyes blue as a hot summer sky. This sister was a mixture of the other two in temperament and looks. Whilst she agreed with Bellatrix more or less, she did not wholly denigrate a small section of her community either. She pined for the luxury to love whom she desired, but was not allowed to follow her girlish fantasies. She was there to look pretty – she would go to someone who would support Cygnus' values.

Cygnus was best friends with a man called Abraxas Malfoy, whom he had known at school. They belonged in an awful gang that termed themselves as the Knights of Walpurgis. Abraxas had married and borne a son from his a son from the fruit of his loins, he named his heir Lucius. It was to this sour faced looking boy that Narcissa found herself betrothed to at the age of 11. Crushing her butterfly dreams. However no one could have foreseen how handsome the pair would become as they matured into their looks. She resembled a fae and he an elfin king.

Lucius was a model student throughout his education, so much so he was awarded the prestigious title of school Prefect. He left with the highest marks and a bride in waiting. He also had managed to make friends with Bellatrix through a mutual friend – a man called Rodolphus Lestrange. The one to whom Bellatrix was married to by the point of Narcissa's leaving school. It took Lucius and Narcissa years to finally have a child and that child was far more precious than fine gold to them.

Once Narcissa had finished her education she was told that she was to be presented to an old school friend of her parents. A friend they introduced to the children to as Tom Riddle. Tom was powerful, enigmatic and a seemingly kind man. Despite his importance and his busy schedule, he made arrangements to speak to us children one to one. Lending a sympathetic ear as we raged over the loss of our sister, whom we were to think as good as dead. Tom quickly drew Lucius in, the wizard adored him like he would a favourite Uncle. It did not take him long to pledge loyalty to this man.

Rodolphus was next, as was his little brother Rabastan. Then Bellatrix, oh Bellatrix had fallen for Tom Riddle – she tried to annul her marriage but her parents would not hear of it. Tom Riddle would not allow it either. He explained that she had a duty to maintain to the Lestrange family. A duty she never performed. Even a scolding from her father taunting her with the fact that even Andromeda had a child and so should she.

"I will not bare any child that is not from our Lord!" she stubbornly declared.

Her devotion to her Lord was her undoing.

It was her idolization of Tom that ended up in the killing of her parents. Her mind was destroyed by her unrequited love for Tom. Eventually she was murdered by a woman – a Pureblood woman of once high pedigree – a witch who had many children though none could ever replace her own siblings.

Bellatrix last kill had been her own niece...

Sitting back, Narcissa rubbed her belly, tired from the hectic day. Remus had given her a glass of water to sip as her mouth was now dry from the non-stop talking she had done. Eventually she took in Teddy's now contemplative countenance whilst he was processing this information.

"Evil Bella k-killed her own niece and my mother?" Teddy's lip wobbled as he imagined it in rather graphic detail.

"Yes."

"All because of this horrid Tom Riddle bloke?"

"And all who thought like him, yes," Remus sighed.

Teddy lowered his eyes. "This still does not explain why you are together with my mum's husband, is that not... icky for you two?"

"What do you mean?" Narcissa furrowed her brow.

"This is the man who _your_ niece loved. Is there a law against that?"

"Love does not have logic, Teddy," Narcissa smiled.

"Certainly did not for Bellatrix," Teddy said stoutly.

"Cissa, we should get him to..."

"No!" Teddy's hair turned bright red. "Want to stay up."

"Darling, you still need..."

"The story is not finished yet. I still do not know how you came together if you were on opposite sides!"

"This is the second part of our tale," Narcissa sighed. "Remus, he must know."

"Fine, but it has been a rather hectic day, love and you are..."

"I know, but the quicker he is reliably informed of the truth the more in-depth we can go into at a later date. The older he becomes the more we can tell. It will be easier in the long run by sorting this out now."

"I suppose so," Remus rubbed his face with both hands. "This is my part to tell," Teddy shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable spot and ease his aching muscles. It hurt to sit still for a long time.

"What is your part called?"

Remus scratched his chin and smirked. "My tale will be referred to hereafter as: The Tale of the Four Marauders..."

* * *

I re read this and understand it is confusing but I shall go back to this story another time.


End file.
